1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fussball game tables, and more particularly, to an improved fussball game table including a pebbled glass playing surface and improved playing figures.
2. History of the Prior Art
This invention is directed to a fussball (also known as table soccer) game table generally of the type shown in U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 255,930 filed May 22, 1972 by Robert L. Furr and Robert I. Hayes, Jr. Prior art fussball games typically include a rectangular, box-like playing area supported on four angularly mounted and reinforced legs. A plurality of axially slideable actuating rods are mounted extending transversely of the playing area. The actuating rods mount a plurality of playing figures which are arranged above the playing surface of the table in a preselected formation. A light ball is placed on the playing surface and propelled by sharply rotating the actuating rods so that a foot of the figures strikes the ball and propels it along the playing surface toward one of the two goals located in opposite end walls. Prior art playing surfaces have generally been formed of a hard, smooth glossy material imprinted with a soccer field pattern or of rippled or hammered, wired glass having relatively large dimpled indentations located on rectangular grids forming raised adjacent lenses.
Prior art fussball game tables have included a number of disadvantageous features. For example, angularly mounted and cross-braced legs are relatively unstable and, generally, may not be adjusted to the level the game table; smooth, glossy playing surfaces may lead to errors in ball trajectory; and unbalanced, molded playing figures tend to return to an upright, vertically oriented position when the actuating rod is released and may thereby obstruct one's own pathway toward the desired goal. Each of these structual characteristics, along with other disadvantageous features, of conventional, prior art table soccer games has been overcome by the improved table soccer game of the invention.